You Never Expected it
by TwilightAddiction91
Summary: Angela's POV. Angela ends up going to La Push with Bella one weekend and meets someone she never could have imagined. The beginning is kinda slow, but i have big plans for this story, so bare with me.


It was one of those inevitable rainy days here in Forks as i slowly got dressed for school. I wasnt really looking forward to going to school, just being able to see my friends is what got me up. And besides, school only had a few more weeks until it let out for summer vacation. I finished pulling my hair back in a ponytail and then went down stairs to grab an apple as i walked out the door.

I pulled my hood up over my head as i walked out into the misty rain. It was cold and not too alluring. I hoped the sun would grace us with its presece here sometime soon, i thought as i climbed into my car and set my bag in the passengers seat. I began to eat my apple as i buckled myself and turned on my car to get the heat going and the radio on. I flipped through the stations finally coming to my favorite morning talk show then sat my half finished apple in the seat behind me and put my car in reverse and backed out of my drive way.

When i got to school, it wasnt packed yet. So i got a half way decent parking spot and then went to sit at one of the picnic tables they have out under the overhang next to the building. I pulled out my book i was currently reading and settled in finishing my apple until the door opened and they let us go into class. As i was finishing up one of my pages i heard someone yell my name. I looked up over my book, "Hey Bella!" I called back.

Bella has been one of my best friends since she moved here to Forks earlier this school year. She was a sweet girl and we got along pretty well.

She walked up and sat next to me at the table. "What are you reading now Angela? Gee, i swear you have a new book everytime i see you." She stated with a little chuckle.

I smiled back at her, "Im reading another book by Marry Higgins Clark, shes amazing." I said honestly. She was one of my favorite Authors of all time.

She nodded her head, "Oh yeah, i remember you telling me about her.. Im gonna have to get one of her books to read." She replied.

"Good, you should." I said as the teacher opened the door to allow us into the building. I grabbed up my stuff and threw my apple core into the trash bin, following bella into the building. Me and bella both had first block together, English. It was fun too. Me and Bella both had a love for reading. We were constatly giving eachother new books to read. I think our love for reading might have been what made our friendship so much stronger.

We sat in our normal seats at the frount of the class with Mike. Mike of course had a thing for Bella, and Jessica didnt like that at all. Jessica was also a good friend of mine, but she tended to get on my bad side ocasionally. I didnt like how she would talk bad about Bella behind her back just because Mike liked Bella and not her. I dont like gossip. And her talking bad about Bella was completely useless in this case, considering that Bella was happily in love with her boyfriend Edward, and showed no interest in taking Mike from Jessica. Its not like Bella could help what Mike felt.

Class drone on, and at last, the teacher assigned us our homework and let us go. Great, more homework, just what i needed on top of all the studying we had for our finals.

At lunch we all sat in our group, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Jessica, Bella, Edward and Alice. We all always sat together. Jessica and lauren were talking about some dress they seen in the mall, and Alice chimed in. She always had something to say when it came to clothes and shopping. The boys were arguing about some game on tv last night, so i leaned over the table and talked to Bella.

"So bella, got any plans this weekend?" I asked her friendly, just trying to make some conversation.

"Um, yeah actually, Im gonna go up to La Push to visit one of my friends Jacob Black. How about you?" She asked.

"That sounds fun, i dont have any plans sadly, probably just catch up on some homework.." I replied wishing i had something else to do.

I watched her face change, "Why dont you come up to La Push with me?" She asked, "That way i wont be the only girl in Jacobs group of friends again." She said with a little laugh.

I thought about it for a second and smiled, "Yeah sure, that sounds great!'

"Ok, its settled then, your coming with me!" She laughed, "Oh, and bring your bathing suit, we might go swimming."

"Ok, sounds fun." I replied getting excited. I havent been to the beach in forever, and i heard the weather this weekend was actually supose to be sunny, which was exciting all in its self.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. The end of the school year was near and the teachers were definatly packing on the homework. And all the plus studying for the exams was stressing me out. I couldnt wait until this weekend when be and Bella would hang out. Friday at lunch we talked about it again. As everyone was talking about other things Bella turned to me, "So your still going with me tomorrow, right?" She asked turning her head off to the side a little. I smiled across the table at her, "Absolutly!" I told her firmly. "So what time do you want to go?" She thought about it for a minute, "Um, how about i come to your house about ten?"

"Sounds good to me." I said smiling, i was seriously getting excited about this trip. I think its just want i needed after this stressful week of school.

The bell rang signaling that it was the end of lunch. Bella stood up and smiled, "See you tomorrow morning!" I smiled back, "Cant wait!" The rest of the day went by and it was still raining. As i walked out to my car after school i looked up at the grey clouded covered sky and hoped that the weather man on tv was right and tomorrow would be a nice day.

I got home and went to my room. I stayed in there most of the night hoping to get some of my homework done since i probably wouldnt be home all day tomorrow. I only left my room when my mom called me down to dinner. But i went right back to my books as soon as i was finished. It was getting to be about midnight when i finally put the books aside and called it a night, getting into bed and turning off the light. I layed in my bed and thought about the coming day as i waited to drift off to sleep.

I woke up the next morining with sun shining through my window and on my face. I sat up in my bed with a smile on my face that you wouldnt believe. I was extatic that the weather turned out to be coroperating today.  
I easily jumped up out of my bed and went to the window to look out at the wonderous sunshine. After looking out my window for a few minutes i realized that Bella would be here in about a half hour and made myself busy bye searching my drawer for my baiting suit. Once i found it i put it on and then slid a pair of shorts and a tank top over it. I couldnt wait to get to the beach. I looked a my apperace and the mirror and decied i would pull my hair back. As i finished up i seen Bella's red truck pulling up in my driveway. I grabbed my little bag and slipped my phone into my jean shorts pocket as i went down the stairs and out the frount door.

I practically ran to the passangers side door of bellas truck and climbed in. I was happy to be getting out of town for the day.

"Hey Bella" i said as i climbed in.

"You seem cheery this morning." She mused.

I smiled, "I am, i havent been to the beach in forever!" I said with a little laugh as i emphisised the word 'forever'.

"Well lets go!" She said with another little laugh as she backed out of my driveway.

Her truck was slow, it wouldnt go over 50mph, but i didnt mind. Bella had the radio on and we sang along to some songs laughing at how silly we were. I loved being with Bella, she was so carefree.

My excitment grew even more as we got closer to La push and we could start seeing the beach. When we got into La Push though she drove up to some red house that looked small and cozy.

"This is Jacob's house." She told me, obviously seeing the confused look on my face. I nodded my head as we both got out. As we headed to toward the house though, the frount door opened and a tall, skinney but still somewhat muscular boy with dark long hair ran out to meet us.

He ran straight up to bella and threw his arms around her and picked her up off the ground spinning her around in a circle and then setting her back down, "Bella! Its soo good to see you!" He gushed. She laughed a little, seeming to be a little embarassed, "Its good to see you too Jacob!" The hugged again and then Bella turned to me, "Jacob, this is my friend from school, Angela. Angela, this is Jacob." We both smiled and said hello to eachother and then he lead us in the house.

When we walked in i was shocked.

The inside of the house was gorgous of course, but it was small. Thats not what shocked me though. What shocked me was how so many ppl could actually fit into the little living room. There must have been about 5 or 6 boys about the same size as jacob all in the little room. When we all walked in though they all looked up from the television show they were watching and said 'Hi' to bella and then gave me a questioning look. This must have been the group of jacobs friends bella had mentioned to me before when she said she didnt want to be the only girl, i thought to myself as i heard Bella tell them all that i was Angela. They all said hi and i waved back and said hello.

Jacob came around us and went to the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. The other boys all moaned in unison and a couple of them looked angry, but Jacob cut them off and told them that we were gonna go ahead and head to the beach. They all jumped up, excited about this news and the tv was left forgotten as we all walked out the door.

Most of the other boys walked ahead of us pushing eachother and joking around. Jacob and this other boy hung back and walked with me and bella. Jacob and Bella were catching with eachothers life since the last time they were together. The other boy walking next to jacob, and i was walking next to Bella, only have listening to their conversation as we walked closer to the beach and my excitement grew more. I couldnt wait to get into the water.

Once we actually got on the beach. We walked towards the water. One of the boys who had thought to bring a blanket, was laying it out on the sand. We made our way to the blanket and i was instantly pulling my shirt off and my shorts down. I heard Bella laughing at me, "What?" I asked as i put my clothes on the blanket. Bella shook her head, "Nothing." She replied as she went ahead and took her clothes off.

Me and her both made our way to the water, it was cold, but it felt nice. Soon Everyone was in the water and we were all joking around splashing, and in mine and Bellas case, Sqealing. It was a lot of fun as me and her ganged up against the guys. After we went back and forth splashing water at eachother, jacob just went ahead and lunged at bella. Laughing the entire time as he wrestled her around in the water.

I liked Jacob. He made Bella happy, he seemed like a brother to Bella and they were fun together.

I laughed and looked of at the other guys, that one boy was still staring at me.. I wondered what was up with him. Why does he keep giving me that look? I shoved the thought out of my mind and turned to Bella as she called for help to get away from jacobs tackle. I went over to her and unsucessfully tried to pull her away.

It was fun, but tiring. After awhile she called a truce and he let her go. We all continued to play around for a while, but by now the sun was beginning to get lower in the sky. My guess was it was about 5 in the afternoon.

Jacob suggested that we start a bonfire for a little while to warm up. So we all got out of the water and walked toward this little pit with wood already in it from a previous fire and logs around it for sitting that i hadnt realized when we had first gotten to the beach.

Jacob moved around the logs a little to make the fire easier to start, and then lit it. What i seen made me gasp. I heard Bella and a few others, including the boy that kept staring at me, laugh at me. "The salt water does that to it, isnt it pretty?" Bella asked, from the seat beside me.

I nodded as i took in the blue and green color coming from the wood a little bit longer before i joined in on the disgusion they were having. We talked for a while as the sun continued to slowly sink in the sky. The sun set was gorgeous and i found myself watching it more than paying attention to the conversation. Bella snapped my back out of it though, "Hey ang, Hello.. Ang!" I jumped a little and turned to her, "Yeah?" I asked paying attention to the group now. "I was just saying that its getting kinda late, do you want to head back?" She asked. I thought about it for a minute, my parents did tell me not to stay out too late, "Yeah, ok lets go." I said. We both stood up and said our goodbyes, everyone in the group said bye. After Jacob finished hugging Bella me and her went back to grab our clothes and slipped them on and then headed back up the beach to Jacobs house to get her Truck.

We got in the truck and Bella backed out and headed back towards Forks. I sat staring out my window day dreaming a bit. And then my thoughts went to the boy who kept giving me looks all day. Curiousidy got the best of my and i found myself asking Bella about him before my brain even realized that i had asked. She thought about what i asked for a minute, "Do you mean Paul?" She asked shooting me a look and then turning her eyes back to the road. I shrugged my sholders, "Idk, he was the one that walked down to the beach with you, me, and Jacob.. " I said feeling kinda dorky for bringing this up in the first place. I watched as she nodded her head, "Yeah, thats Paul. Hes sweet.. but i didnt even noticed him look at you, sorry." She said sounding sensire. I shook my head, "Dont worry about it." I told her before turning to look back out my window.

It was quiet for the rest of the ride home, it wasnt awkward though. That was another good thing about being friends with Bella, silence never felt awkward around her.

As she pulled up in my driveway i thanked her for taking me along. "It was no problem Angela, thanks for coming." She replied. I smiled, "Thanks. I had a great time, let me kno when you go again, ill come too." I said as i got out of the truck. She smiled and said "Sounds great, will do." as i shut the door. I waved as she backed out and then walked up to my front door and went in. My parents were watching tv on the couch.

They asked me about my day and i gave them a short version, letting them kno i had fun. Then explained that i wanted to go and get a shower, i felt icky from the salt water. My mom said ok and that dinner was on the stove if i wanted any. I thanked her and then headed up stairs to my room to grab a change of clothes and then headed across the hall to the bathroom. I got the shower running first so i could warm up as i brushed the knots out of my hair and then took my clothes off. When i got in i stood under the water for a while, letting it wash over me. The heat eased my mussles in my back. But i knowing that the hot water wouldnt last forever, i went ahead and washed my hair and then my body. My thoughts kept going back to that kid from La Push though, Paul. Even though he gave me weird looks, i had to admit that he looked pretty good. Maybe next time i go up there ill talk to him and see what the problem is.

I got out, dressed, and then headed down stairs to the kitchen to eat some dinner. It was some of my moms lesaguna, and it tasted so good considering that i just realized that i hadnt eaten all day. When i finished i washed my plate off and then headed up stairs. I went straight to bed, too wore out to do much of anything else, including the homework i sill had to finish.

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff and still completely tired. I looked over at my clock and seen that it was noon though. So i climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. When i went into the kitchen i found a note on the table, "Angela, we went out for a little while. Love, mom" I set the note back down and went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice carton, pooring myself a glass and then walking back upstairs to my room.

I was sunny outside again, and not wanting to waste such a beautiful day, i pulled on a tshirt and a pair of jeans and grabbed my school bag. I grabbed an old sheet from the linnen closet and put it under my arm and finished the last of my orange juice as i walked down the stairs. I set the cup in the sink and then made my way out the frount door. I feet took me to my favorite tree in the corner of my yard without me even thinking about it. I layed the blanket out on the ground and then sat down bringing my bag up into my lap and pulling out my school books that i needed. I sat back against the tree as i went through some of the math problems we had in Algebra two that i still had a little problem with. After i had enough of the Math work, i switched to English. As i was settling in to start reading the story we were told we would be quized on though, i heard my cell phone ring in my pocket. The caller id told me it was Bella. I opened it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Ang, its me." She said cheerfully.

"Hey you, whats up?"

"Nothing really, but i just got off the phone with Jacob and he told me something i thought you might want to know.." She said sounding mysterious.

"Ok, and that something would be..?" I asked curiously.

"Well I talked to Jacob about what you told me, you kno, how Paul kept staring at you and all."

When she said that i began to blush, "Well i asked him to talk to Paul about it and he told me he would." She continued. "Well he just called me back a few minutes ago and was telling me that he thinks Paul has a thing for you , even though he said Paul wouldnt admit to it." She said with a laugh. I could tell that i was blushing even harder now. My face was probably bright red. "Oh." I said stupidly.I didnt really know what to say, most guys didnt really notice me that way. I heard Bella laugh, "I just thought i would let you kno girl." She said and you could tell she was really excited. I smiled, "Yeah, thanks." I said.

"Ok, well ill let you go, i just thought i would tell you." She told me again.

"Yeah, talk to you later." I replied.

I set the phone down beside me and set my head back against the tree. So he likes me..? I thought. It sounded to weird. I watched as my parents pulled up in the driveway. I stood up and gathered my things and headed in.


End file.
